


Family is important but so is sleep.

by NovaRedgrave



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRedgrave/pseuds/NovaRedgrave
Summary: Nero visits the Devil may cry office for the first time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Family is important but so is sleep.

“Do you think they’re going to come back anytime soon?” Nero asked.   
Trish and Lady shared a glance before Lady shrugged “Who knows.” Trish mentioned about one time when Dante jumped into a hell portal while on a job and was gone for six months.   
“I’m sure he’ll be back soon enough.” Morrison interjected.   
“He better be!” exclaimed Nico, “The deadbeat too! He probably owes a pretty penny in child support by now.” Nero shook his head. “I don’t know if you can call someone a deadbeat if they don’t even know they had a kid.” 

“I still can’t believe someone willingly fucked Vergil.” Nero shot a Lady a disgusted look, he did not want to think about his conception. Lady throws her hands up by her head “Hey, I don’t wanna think about it either but I actually knew him about the time you were born.” They all laugh.

Eventually the night moves on, Morrison calls it a night first, Trish and Lady leave not far behind him. The next ferry to Fortuna doesn’t leave until morning so Nico calls dibs on the couch. Nero flips her off but makes no effort to fight her for it. She had tried to sneak a peek at Dante’s bedroom once earlier, but Nero stopped her. Saying that they should at least try to respect his space. He plopped down on the chair behind Dante’s desk, the creak that comes with it almost makes him think it'll break underneath him. Other than that he’s able to make himself comfy enough. Folding his arms in front of him, he lowers his head on them. He steals a glance at the photograph on the desk, a vague realization that that’s his grandmother passes his mind. But he’s too tired to be startled by the thought as he succumbs to sleep. 

He’s always been a light sleeper, something he learned while growing up. So it’s no surprise to Nero when he rouses to faint grunts and muffled words. He’s about to go back to sleep when the smell of something absolutely rancid reaches his nose. He thinks about throwing something at Nico if she got up while he was sleeping just to fart in his face, he wouldn’t put it past her. 

After letting his eyes adjust he looks over to see Nico still asleep on the couch. More muffled words and what almost sounds like running water. Realizing it’s coming from upstairs, Nero grabs blue rose and ascends the staircase. 

He follows the noise to just outside of Dante’s room. He still hears the running water but no other noise. He also feels something, he’s been getting better at sensing demonic presences but this doesn’t feel completely demonic. No, it almost feels… familiar? 

He cautiously opens the door, only to see Dante, leaning up against the wall near a door that he thinks goes to a bathroom. “Dante?” Nero tries to get the man's attention. Dante’s head snaps up and looks squarely at Nero’s. The look he gives is one of anger, at first like he’s ready to fight the younger for just calling his name. But then as he realizes who spoke, he smiled. “Hey kid.” came his lazy reply. “How’ve you been?” His words slur together from his tiredness. 

“How have I… How the hell did you get here!? When did you get here?” He hadn’t noticed the water shut off until Vergil stepped out from the bathroom in an obviously borrowed black shirt and grey sweatpants. “Hello Nero.” He greeted. “Father…” Nero curtly said back, but the tension was cut short as Dante clapped his brother’s shoulder. “You better have left me some hot water.” Vergil smirked, “It’ll be nice and icy for you to get in.” 

Dante flips him off before closing the bathroom door behind him. Leaving Nero with no answers and his obviously exhausted father. “Glad to see you made it back too, I guess.” Vergil grunts in response as he makes to sit on the edge of the bed. He slips on one of his steps and Nero rushes to catch him. “I take it this is from using the Yamato to cut a portal out, and not just you being old huh?” 

His accurate deduction makes Vergil smile, like, actually smile. Nero figures it’s the fatigue making him this soft and makes a mental note not to get used to it. Though how much energy it actually took to make the portal between worlds, Nero’s not very sure. It had to be a lot to put his father in this state. Vergil seemed to deflate the second his body touched the bed. 

It was a few minutes of awkward silence that Nero didn’t know how to fill until Dante entered the room, wearing a similar outfit to his twin. (Probably because they were Dante’s clothes that he happened to have multiple pairs of) “You never answered my question. How's it been Nero?”   
Nero tells them that it’s been busy, trying to completely clear our Redgrave amongst the normal jobs that have been popping up all over, due to an increase of demon activity. Lady and Trish had invited them over for pizza since they happened to be in the area. Nico had been ecstatic to see the “Original dmc office” as she put it. Dante laughed at this as he also sat on the bed. 

Somewhere between that and telling him what Lady had said about Vergil getting laid, said man had fallen asleep on Dante’s shoulder. He gently laid his twin on the pillows, and in seeing Vergil’s face softened by sleep, Nero could actually see him and Dante as identical twins. “Ya know,” Dante started, “when we were kids, whenever one of us had a nightmare, we never ran to our parents. We always came to the other first. It was always easier to sleep when we had each other to watch our backs.” He looks up at Nero with wet eyes. In this moment Dante was more vulnerable than Nero had ever seen before. And he doubted that he’d ever see his uncle in this state again. Dante swallowed and said “Thank you Nero. For stopping us on the qliphoth. I’ve lost him too many times in my life and I know I wouldn’t have come back if I lost him again.” 

Nero gives him a small smile. “Well, um… i’m your back. Both of you.”   
“Aaaawwww he does care! Come here.” Dante brings his nephew into a crushing hug. Nero struggles and protests against it, but on the inside he couldn’t be happier. 

Until Dante practically shoves him on the bed next to Vergil. “Dante what are you-?” He gets cut off as Dante throws the duvet over his head. “Nope. It’s bedtime. And what kind of uncle would I be, if I let my favorite nephew sleep hunched over in an uncomfortable chair all night?” 

Nero quickly realizes there’s not much choice on the matter and quickly makes himself comfortable. He’s used to having to share a bed by now, and while the two grown men he’s between are his family, it does beat the alternative. Dante is out like a light the second his head hits the pillow. Nero allows himself to momentarily be bathed in the comfort of having his family so close before succumbing to sleep himself. 

The next morning Nico is conversing with Dante about weapons and possibly getting to check out ebony and ivory. Vergil is quietly enjoying a cup of coffee while Nero cooks some eggs for everyone. Since no one else knows how to cook. If she knew about him sharing a bed with the twins the night before, she doesn’t say anything about it. (Though he doesn’t know that she got a picture of the three of them asleep, to use for blackmail later)

**Author's Note:**

> Family cuddles are a thing. Fight me.


End file.
